


What's in the box ?

by Flashbolt23785



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, J - Freeform, Nervous Steve, Scare-Cat Hawkeye, Sneaky Clint, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: The Avengers are playing " what’s the box challenge " by touching inside the box and guess its objects .
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What's in the box ?

“ Mhmm, I don’t know guys. I hope it’s not a dangerous living creature that is hiding in the box.” Steve grunted.  
“ Come On, Steve. I know you can do it. After all, you’re the one who can defeat the nazis, fight the giant monster or take out some supervillains. There is no way you are gonna to get scare out this small things.” Tony said.

Tony was pulling the napkin curtain away from the big box. Which revealing some object inside the hole of the box. Both side of the box revealing some small holes cutter so that the player could go through his or her hand inside to touch the object while guessing it. The heroes who watched the challenge were Thor, Clint, Rhodey , Carol, Simon and Janet. They were siting on the couch and chair in the living hall to watch the reaction of Steve. They knew he was a super-serum soldier, despite trying to make him felt the nerve every time he put his hands into the hole to play the game.

“ Come on, Steve. Who make every men need some confident and justice ?” Janet shouted at him doing the challenge.  
“ Well, me? ” Steve curious answered.  
“ That’s right. Just put your hands inside the hole and make sure you gotta to touch it.” All the other Avengers were eagered to see it.

Steve breath out before he put both of his hands through the box without looking down. He determine to do it since many of his teammates had encourage him, he hoped he would not let down and overcome to do the challenge. Just then, Steve was touching something like a soft plushing object. On the bright side, his face turned from anxiety nervous into steadily calm after he knew what stuff he was holding. He squeezed the fabric material which didn’t create some sound. After several touch, he began to release some answers from his mouth.

“ I don’t get it, it is a ragdoll? ” Steve guessed.

“ Wrong, Captain. Try another guess.” Clint shouted objected. Tony also sounded so wrong.

He took another deep breath to touch the stuff once again and eventually got an answer.  
“ Let me guess, a plush toy.” He wondered again.

But this time, their response reacted with cheerful smile and joy with fist held firmly together. “ That’s correct. You finally did it, Steve.” Tony congratulated. Carol and Rhodey gave a wink smile at Steve. He looked around and saw inside the box was a Captain America plush toy that can bought from the gift store. He seemed pleased to see a plush toy of himself.

“ Oh wow, I never though you will stop playing it.” Clint answered.  
“ Well, at least I try. But that’s easy one.” Steve gentled answered.  
“ Okay, Anyone is next to try out the challenge? The next one is gonna to be difficult one.” Janet asked.  
“ Maybe, Thor. The God of Thunder will do anything to test his worthy.” Carol poked at Thor’s shoulder. He released ahem from his voice before he stood behind the box. Simon and Rodney were eagerly agreed that the God of Thunder was alway worth the wait to join the game.

“ My friends , All I am want to say is you all give me some opportunity to learn some of your human activity .” Thor grinned at his team.  
“ Alright, now let’s us introduced another object in the box.” Janet opened out another box for Thor. To their surprise, they released an ooh sounds and looked intensive as inside the box look liked have orthopteran insects crawling on the floor. They hopefully wished Thor would bravely crawl his hands without feeling intimated since he was a god from Asgard. They don't seemed to care if an asgardian could get easily scared by a small little things.

The God of Thunder slowly stretched his arms before he dug one hand into the small hole box. He tried to grab something that’s is so fuzzy, a cylindrical body like beetle that so slippery filled with disgusting dirt.

“ Oh gosh, this might be the worst thing I ever seen.” Janet anxiously looking at it. But Thor had shown no fear in his mind and determine to touch it without battling an eye.  
“ You bet he’s gonna to do it.” Carol smiled sneaky at Janet who covered her face.  
“ By Odin’s beard, this look like a small living creature.” Thor gasped and releasing his hand out of the box.  
“ Oh Thor, are you curious how you can do it without letting us drop the ball because there is no way neither of us would dare to touch these things .” Tony winked at him.  
“ Come on, God of Thunder. Show your fearless attitude and bring it on.” Janet cheered.

Thor continued picked up these insects with both hands through the box. He finally figured out long and started guessing the answer.

“ I see it’s a small crickets? ” Thor guessed.  
“... What? ”Tony couldn’t hear what he was trying to said. “ Just tried to say louder, Thor.” Steve argued.

“ My final answer could be a small crickets.” This time Thor sounded more convinced. Their reaction were priceless before they released a thunderous shout.  
“ That’s correct, Thor. You truly are the God of Thunder! ” Hawkeye jump out from the chair with exciting before Simon pocked fun at him to do the challenges. The God of Thunder turned around and saw some of the crickets loosing around in the box.

“ Look like we finally have our next volunteer.” Simon answered. Janet and Steve also seemed convincing. Hawkeye looked like he got busted and was forced to entertain them in front of everybody.  
“ That’s right, Clint. It seemed we got our chance to test your skill.” Steve patted his back while asking him to stand behind the next box.  
“ Arggh, shit. I can’t believe it.” Clint palmed his face with disappointed.

Hawkeye was standing in front of the next box as he removed the curtain cloth which revealed another object. This time, he seemed gulp in nervous as he slowly calm himself down since it’s just a game. The Avengers were astonished to see how the marksman archery was going to play out in this challenge. He tried to put his hand inside the small hole of the box. He did not wear his glove while doing it.

“ Geez, Clint. I never wish you dare to touch that stuff.” Rhodey shot an eye on him.  
“ Aww, come on. Don’t you all give me that scary, frightening looks.” Clint felt teased by his teammates.  
“ Why, because you are quite afraid to put your hand inside just to lose it?” Carol mocked fun at Clint.  
“ What ? Are you telling me that this stuff is quite dangerous ? "  
“ Hey, I am serious. You better beware what you’re doing.” Tony pointed at while remarked him.

Clint was trying to shoved his hand inside the box before Rhodey shook him with a jump scare which flinched him and released his hand out while tip toes his running foots with a frightening face.  
“ I can’t keep my eyes on it…” Janet whispered toward at Carol who was watching it. Simon can’t help but covered his mouth from laughing out loud. Even Thor found this situation looked entertaining. “ Whoa, Rhodey. Don't be a naughty man.” Tony looked at him.

Clint began to grow suspicious and think that the Avengers were trying to scare him, mostly due to their reaction and expression. Steve did not mock him as he knew he was trying to show his support since giving of his ability skills, his smirk smile drew across his face.

Hawkeye again put his hand inside the small hole of the box again, but in cautiously and steady. He slowly approached an object, when he touched it, it looked so smooth and have a liquor obstacle substance on it. The object was placed with a small plate inside the box.

“ Wait, this doesn’t look so dangerous.” Clint said. “ And it’s look so moisture soft and have a shaky object.”  
The Avengers were thrilled to see if the Markman Archer will guessed correctly in this challenge.  
“It’s a jello-jelly.” Clint answered while feeling confused.

The Avengers were astonished with joy. They glad he managed to win this challenge despite the tantrum remarked. Clint looked around to the front to see inside the box have a spiky jelly on a plate. He turned to them thinking he might get tricked under the Loki’s spell.

“ My friend, Your test of worthy has pass.” Thor gave a fist bump on the shoulder.  
“ Good job, Clint. Let’s hope you are not mad at our tricks.” Tony said with a beaming smile while shaking hand with Clint. He seemed to displease about the way they treated him.  
“ Tony, Clint is kinda headstrong. He won’t care if you make fun of him in front of people.” Steve understood about Clint’s response.

Rhodey was next to do the game. He removed the curtain from the box which revealed some spikey bowling green ball, the Avengers approached of this object were priceless and surprise.

  
“ Oh awwh! Ohhhhh!! ” Janet exclaimed as she saw what’s inside the box while Tony and Clint giggled with laughter. “ Omg, I never seen this one before in my life.” Steve said.  
“ Hello, do you think this thing is safe? ” Rhodey asked.  
“ I am not sure it is poisonous or not? ” Simon guessed while looking at it. A stunned Rhodey went pale when he overheard this. Carol and Janet were covering their mouths from laughing. Man, this was humiliated.

“ I don’t think so. Rhodey. The way this stuff looks, it seem so fizzy and thick.” Clint replied. “ All you need to do is put your hands or both sides inside the box.”

“ Hey, come on. You can do this, Rhodey.” Tony approached him while his hand slowly tick off the thin layer of the ball. “ Okay, do you get it what object it is? ” Carol confident asked him.

Despite that, Rhodey’s hands didn’t grab the whole ball and let out his hands while scream out when he felt tickled. His face began to sweat out from his head.  
“ Okay guys. Please don’t anything that make me peer my pant and I swear you all gonna bust some big laugh at me.” Rhodey felt pressure at the reaction of his teammate.

“ Trust me, It won’t hurt you. It’s gonna to make it work.” Simon fist hold while cheering him. “ Just grab it. Just go for it.” Rhodey continued to touch the layer of the object completely until he realised that the Avengers were trying to drag him down. He knew the surface layer had a gentle tickle as each giving wand forms a cushion. He guessed what was it. Thor knew his trustworthy and fearless attitude had helped him to win the challenge.

“ Is this a porcupine spike ball ?” Rhodey answered, but some of the Avengers nodded their heads. Which mean wrong.  
“ Is that a spiky grass ball? ” He looked toward the Avengers while touching it.

The Avengers began to spectacular as they exclaimed happy. Even Rhodey felt dismissed and turn around to see that a spiky shape like ball covered with grass surface. Tony patted his back while giving him some support.

“ Okay, now that Rodney is done, who’s next?” Simon guessed. Carol and Tony were looking at him before they turned to the others and said. “ Well, It’s turn Simon.” Janet pointed him before he got hotshot.

Wonder Man was nervous as he stood in front of the box, he hoped it was not an object that could end up killing him. He pulled out the curtain from the next box which resulted some of the Avengers felt disgusting and unbelief. It had a plate filled with oily, muddy soil and small little things ran around the slimy mixture.

“ Oh well, tell me if I can put my hand inside ?” Simon felt amused.  
“ Just bring any hands in any sides but slow and steady.” Clint gave a shoutout while felt cynicism about it.

Tony and Steve looked as the Man of Wonder reached his right hand inside the hole of the box as he slowly and gentle lean closer to the plate. Janet started to grow collywobbles as she couldn’t stand this disgusting moment but the way she stared at this game, it was so intensive. Carol could wished he did not get run out in anxiety.

He put his hand on the plate before he leaped out and felt tickling. His hand seemed to have a weird, smelly sense he sniffed. “ Eww, What’s that ?” Simon looked toward the Avengers.

“ I don’t want to get touched with this sticky stuff on my body.” Rhodey looked revulsion at Wonder Man.  
“ Come on, just keep going.” Carol shouted at him while Janet were fisting her hands with frustration as she couldn’t contain her excitement.  
“ It is moving ? ” He asked. “ Yeah, it is, my friend.” Thor amusing answered. “ Oh no, I am freaking out, man.” Simon grew anxiety in his head and run to the side.

Thor approached and convince him so that he could do it in the game. “ Wonder Man, show your wonder since it may take your curiosity to let you overcome some obstacles.”

He tried again and put his hand inside the box and that’s how he approached his little fingers on the slimy things. The Avengers were anxious to see if he could guessed what’s stuff was that.

“ Well, how is it? ” Janet admired question him. “ Is that dirt or nasty soil ? ” His shaky hands were hovering around in the box after touching with finger tips.

“ Nope, keep guessing.” Steve said while the other were cheering him. Eventually, Wonder Man’s hand were seen holding some elongated, tube like body in the soil. It felt so tickle the way it moves around that looked like a snake.

“ Let me guess, Is that earthworm that I am touching it ?” Simon wandered.  
“ Yes, that’s right.” Tony hoped they shouldn’t celebrate too soon as the Mr. Wonderful let out his hand feeling disgusted while shaking his hand out of the dirt. “ Geez, it’s really grossing me out.”  
“ I thinck you need to wash your hands after that.” Janet said.

“ Well, is this challenge is only for men ?” Tony asked which remaining Avengers had yet to play the game.  
“ Actually, only the tough guys were playing the game, which also mean your’s time is up.” Janet pointed her finger on Tony’s chest.  
The Other Avengers were cheering his name aloud while some clapping their hands . “ TONY ! TONY !! TONY !!! TONY !!! ”  
Tony look liked he had been accepting surrender and shrugs. “ Okay, you all want me to do the challenge. Challenge accept.”

" Tony, take this opportunities to make yourself success in dealling this challenge." Thor greeted Tony with a smile.

“ Okay Tony, look like the last box is here for you.” Steve recalled and pulled out the curtain away from the box. They started to release a loud “Ooohhhh” from their mouths. Inside the box had a giant shaped like crab with claws and a small long tail, they didn’t know if this animal was alive or not but the way it looked, it seemed a freshy shell. If they caught a real living sea creature, Namor would be mad at them for killing his own kinds.

Tony clapped his hands and pulled the sleeve before he deep down his breath to do the challenge. “ Alright, which sides am I suppose to put my hand first ?”  
“ Maybe pick on the left.” Rhodey suggested him to do so. Tony cautioned put his hand into the small hole of the box.  
“ Did you feel something, Tony ? ” Steve asked while Rhodey and Clint were twerking their eyebrows.  
“ Okay, my hands start to sweat out. I hope I am not to pass out from getting jumpscare.” Tony gulped in his mind. His hand was hovering in the box as he slowly used his fingers to touch it. The transition of the object was smooth and had a hard shell.

“ Whatever you do, do not aggravated into this or try to punch its shell.” Carol gave a warning to Tony as his fingers touched one of its muscular tails, he released a jumpscares and tip toes his legs while doing so.

“ Oh boy, please don’t tell me this is a giant sea monster or what? ” Tony pointed while cooling himself down.  
“ Are you kidding me, there is no way this look like a monster.” Clint smugly smile at him.  
“ Tony, I am sure this is just a game. So please take this calmly and steady.” Thor muttered said.

Tony slow down his breath before he put his both hands inside, he seemed to know where he was supposed to touch it. As he leaned down on the thick shell, his fingers were seen tackling on its head and it shaped like an antennae. It was rough and hard the way his hands slide smooth on this thing and moreover it had a claws. It took awhile to know what stuff he was stuffing. The Avengers look closely the way Tony was doing the challenge.

“ Hang on, is that crab I am touching it ? ” Tony curious questioned.  
“ That’s almost close, Tony. But keep going.” Carol gave a point while the Avengers nodded their heads.  
Tony continued touch around the stuff until he figured out and had an answered. “ I know, is that a sea lobster? ”

They finally cheered with a loud applause, Janet jumped out from the couch feeling excited and happy. Even Steve and Clint were giving a triple hug together with Tony. Iron Man looked around in the box to see a fake lobster inside the box laying down. They all felt enjoyable to play the game with the team. Even the game was quite challenging to guess what stuff they’re touching. They knew it’s just a game and it looked nothing like how they battle or encounters any dangerous threats or villains during the missions.

“ Okay, it’s game over. Anyone know what’s the next plan ?” Janet sincerely asked the Avengers.  
Clint suddenly had a propose . “ How about we have a shawarma in the Shawarma Palace near the street because boy I am starving.” He continued to touch around the stomach.  
“ Yeah, me too. I really need to pump up some energy.” Rhodey suggested.

Tony decided to tell Janet that it will great idea and gave them some treats. “ Alright guys, who’s ready for the Shawarma ? Because that’s the place we are going.” The Avengers were cheering as they headed out from the living hall.

**Author's Note:**

> For those readers who still don't get their answers, here is the list :
> 
> Steve Roger - A Captain America Plush toy  
> Thor - Living Crickets  
> Clint Barton - A spiky Jelly  
> War Machine/ Rhodey - A spike grass ball  
> Wonder Man - Earthworms  
> Iron Man - A fake lobster


End file.
